


Ano, pane

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, otroctví, prostituce, znásilnění
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Krátká povídka inspirovaná velmi explicitním fanartemДа, хозяин, na kterém má nahý Severus kromě těhotného břicha taky obojek kolem krku. Název fanartu propůjčil název i povídce. Odehrává se zhruba tak rok po druhé válce s Voldemortem.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Ano, pane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Да, хозяин](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193724) by [fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020). 



Severus vyčkával, co si muž bude přát. Nevzpomínal si, že by s ním už měl tu čest, leda by to byl někdo z dřívějška, z doby, kdy se ještě vzpíral a všichni pro něj byli jen sledem trýznitelů. 

Trýznitelé to byli stále, ale teď se nad to dokázal povznést, dokázal jim posloužit a netrpět přitom psychicky, byť fyzicky nic příjemného nezažíval. Příjemného... cha! Mimoděk se jednou rukou dotkl hrdla, ještě citlivého po neurvalém zacházení předchozího zákazníka, který by se nejspíš neudělal, kdyby ho trochu nepřidusil. Však si toho Dolohov všimne a řádně mu to naúčtuje. V duchu se ušklíbl. Jako kdyby na tom jemu záleželo. Kdyby ho Dolohov těm zvrhlíkům nabízel zadarmo, on by z toho měl to samé nic jako teď, když si Dolohov za každé číslo inkasuje. 

_„Nemůžeš se dočkat?“_ ozval se muž rusky a několika kroky k němu došel. Hltal ho pohledem; Severus ani nemusel vzhlédnout, stačilo slyšet tu směsici fascinovaného odporu a lačnosti v jeho hlase, aby si toho byl vědom. Spustil ruku z hrdla, podepřel se o ni a roztáhl nohy víc od sebe. 

Muž mlaskl a zamumlal něco, čemu Severus nerozuměl. Ani to nepotřeboval. Spokojenost z toho mlasknutí jen čišela, a o to šlo. Spokojený zákazník znamenal míň bolesti pro něj a víc peněz pro Dolohova, a tím pádem spokojeného Dolohova, a tudíž i ukonejšeného. Snad. Na tom všechno záviselo, že Dolohov bude spokojený a poleví v ostražitosti. Měl ještě tak čtyři měsíce – 

Na přirození mu zatlačila špička kožené boty a on se vrátil do přítomnosti. Bota se posunula výš, na vzedmutý podbřišek, a Severus přivřel oči, zaklonil hlavu a přimněl se zasténat. Bota přitlačila silněji, a pak se posunula zpátky dolů a přitlačila ještě víc. Severus se ostře nadechl a tentokrát zasténání potlačil, tu radost mu neudělá. Ne takhle brzo. Ovšem kdyby šlo do tuhého, bude prosit o slitování, i beze slov, ne že ne. Na hrdinu si hrál jen chvíli, úplně na začátku. 

Bota se stáhla a vzápětí se vrátila a nakopla ho. Nijak zvlášť silně a Severus zatnul zuby a donutil se ani nehnout, přestože instinkt mu velel aspoň se chránit rukou. Muž se nad ním uchechtl a udělal krok zpátky. 

„ _Na postel_ ,“ zavelel, a tomu Severus rozuměl dobře a s úlevou poslechl. 

Postel byla manželská, védodila jinak prázdnému pokoji, čistě povlečená ještě z rána, protože první dva zákazníci se obešli bez ní. Severus na ní zaujal touž pozici jako předtím na podlaze, a tentokrát si dovolil na muže letmo, přivřenýma očima, pohlédnout. Ne, nikdo, koho by znal. Takže první dojem – a Dolohovovi bude na dobrém prvním dojmu záležet. Klesl na záda a levou ruku si položil na vyklenuté břicho. Přejel po napjaté kůži zvolna dlaní, až spočinula v klíně, právě když zacinkala přezka pásku. Muž znova zamlaskal a udělal krok k posteli. 

Severus k němu naoko líně vzhlédl, ve skutečnosti plně ve střehu. Muž měl rozepnutou košili a kalhoty si ještě nestáhl, kdyby ho teď dostal do postele, bude to spíš rychlovka... hřbet ruky mu v klíně přikryla široká teplá dlaň a zopakovala cestu po jeho břiše. Byl už na cizí doteky zvyklý a neotřásl se, ani neucukl, jako se mu to stávalo ze začátku. Jen zavřel oči a vydechl předstíranou spokojeností. Muž se usadil bokem na postel, kalhoty si podle všeho už stáhl a jednou rukou se vyzouval z bot. Čili se to spíš protáhne. 

Když se postel znovu zhoupla, jak si na ni muž pořádně vylezl, Severus otevřel oči a zkřivil rty v grimase, která se jistě ve víru vášně dala považovat za úsměv. Nemusel se obtěžovat. Muž byl plně zaujatý jeho břichem a přirozením a celou tou absurdní skutečností. Právě na to ho ostatně Dolohov nejspíš nalákal. Něco říkal, ptal se, ale moc rychle a složitě, Severus pochytil jen slovo dítě a Dolohovovo jméno, a i kdyby rozuměl, odpovědět nemohl. 

Pak se cizí prsty konečně přesunuly tam, kam stejně celou dobu směřovaly. Rovnou dva, a nijak jemně. Dovnitř ale vlkouzly lehce, o přípravu se postaral předchozí zákazník. Severus zavzdychal a nadzvedl pánev skutečnou netrpělivostí. Tady ty předehry, které to celé jen prodlužovaly – 

„ _Jako ženská, co?_ “ uchechtl se muž. „ _Jako ženská,_ “ zopakoval a pleskl ho druhou rukou přes břicho. Severus se opět zašklebil v parodii úsměvu a ještě víc roztáhl nohy. Ať už sakra začne. 

Ke dvěma prstům se přidal třetí a Severus teatrálně zasténal. Muž mu druhou rukou zvedl nohu, ale pak si to rozmyslel a nechal ji klesnout. Zahuhlal něco nesrozumitelného a strčil ho do boku. Severus se dovtípil, ostatně ten člověk měl větší břicho než on, zezadu to bude snazší, pro oba. Obrátil se na bok, opřel se o lokty a zvedl se na všechny čtyři. 

Muž zase zamlaskal, málem něžně ho plácl přes zadek, a pak už se mužova erekce domáhala vstupu do jeho těla. Spokojenost především, pomyslel si Severus a s dalším hraným zasténáním pohnul zadkem proti němu. Muž s heknutím přirazil a Severus prudce vydechl. Zničeho nic ucítil na patře žluč a rychle polykal, aby zahnal nutkání zvracet. 

Oba boky mu pevně sevřely zpocené dlaně a následovaly rytmické přírazy doprovázené funivým hekáním a tu a tam povědomým slovem, jehož přesný význam neznal, ale dovedl si domyslet. Zíral na svoje ruce sevřené v pěst na sepraném bílém prostěradle a snažil se nevnímat sílící nepohodlí v konečníku a napětí v kříži. 

Zdálo se mu to nekonečné, přitom to nemohlo být víc než pár minut, než muž dospěl k vyvrcholení a zhroutil se mu plnou vahou na záda. S vypětím sil se udržel na rukou, dokud se muž vzpamatoval, a nevytáhl z něj svůj ochabující penis. Teprve pak si Severus dovolil klesnout na postel. 

Muž ho následoval, kupodivu se k němu zezadu přitiskl a Severus ucítil na krku jeho horký zadýchaný dech. Jedna ruka ho chvíli hladila po vystouplém břiše, než se posunula níž. 

„ _Divné_ “, řekl muž malátně a sevřel v prstech jeho přirození. Nejdřív jen zlehka, pak bolestně stiskl a Severus zasykl. 

„ _Nelíbí?“_ V hlase mu znělo pobavení, ale sevření uvolnil a jen ho zlehka přes klín pleskl. Pak se s povzdechem posadil. Severus zůstal ležet na boku, neměl pocit, že by se od něj vyžadovala další akce. 

„ _Divné_ ,“ zopakoval muž zamyšleně a pokračoval ještě delší větou, ze které Severus zachytil jen „ _zopakuju_ “. Jak jinak, ušklíbl se v duchu. Muž znova vzdychl, a potom ho energicky plácl po zadku, až sebou Severus trhl a cítil, jak se mu po kůži rozlévá horko. Na to muž s heknutím vstal z postele, obešel ji a začal se zvolna oblékat. 

Severus ho přitom ze svého místa pozoroval, ani teď si nedovolil zavřít oči a uvolnit se. Muž mu už ale nevěnoval pozornost, dokud nebyl oblečený. Potom se na něj naposled podíval, s docela spokojeným úsměvem, prohodil „ _naviděnou_ “ a vyšel dveřmi z pokoje. 

Dolohov tam na něj už čekal. Severus měl dojem, že tu soulož pokaždé nějakým kouzlem sleduje, aby věděl, kdy skončili. Přes dveře k němu dolehlo cinknutí skleniček, to byl takový Dolohovův rituál, popíjet se zákazníky na rozloučenou vodku. Slova ale byla nezřetelná, a beztak by jim nerozuměl, mluvili moc rychle. 

Hovor se vzdaloval, pak zavrzaly a bouchly dveře na konci haly. Severus si vychutnával poslední chvilku samoty a pohodlí. Rukou pohladil břicho tam, kde právě pocítil pohyb a snad i cosi jako kopnutí, a zavřel oči. Tentokrát ho zachrání. Jen ještě musí vymyslet jak, a čas se neúprosně krátí. Čtyři měsíce nanejvýš. 

Nevyhnutelně vrzly dveře pokoje. Zůstaly otevřené a nikdo nevcházel – signál, že pro dnešek je konec a může se vrátit k plnění svých méně tělesných povinností. Když se zvedal do sedu, zabolelo ho zase v kříži, ale poslušně se postavil na nohy a zůstal se sklopenou hlavou a svěšenýma rukama stát u postele, jak to měl Dolohov rád. Pokorný otrok očekávající pánovy příkazy. 

„ _Umýt a pak večeři. Do jídelny,_ “ ozvalo se ode dveří. 

Uklonil se na znamení, že rozumí a zamířil ke dveřím. Večeře v jídelně znamenala, že zbytek večera stráví na kolenou na studených dlaždicích; Dolohov nebude po jídle pracovat, ale nalije si a začne mu vyčítat smrt svého bratra. Tak ať. Aspoň brzo usne. 

Když došel ke dveřím, Dolohov ještě stál v chodbě. Chytil ho za řemínek obojku a trhnul. Severus se zastavil a polkl, jak se mu obojek zaryl do ohryzku. Nespustil pohled z podlahy. 

„Prý sis to dneska užil,“ řekl Dolohov anglicky, výsměšným tónem. Anglicky na něj mluvil, když chtěl mít jistotu, že mu porozumí. A že se ho to dotkne. Severus cítil, jak mu proti jeho vůli rudnou tváře. Dál zíral do země a trpně vyčkával. „Počkej zítra, neděle, máš se na co těšit,“ pokračoval Dolohov s gustem. Pak řemínek obojku pustil a plácl ho přes zadek, jistě ještě červený od dlaně toho posledního zákazníka. Krátce se zasmál, jak sebou Severus cukl. 

„ _Tak šup, šup. Mám hlad,_ “ pobídl ho už zase rusky a Severus opravdu přidal do kroku, aby už byl v koupelně. 

Čtyři měsíce, říkal si přitom v duchu, čtyři měsíce, a pak tě zabiju, ty zmrde. Ještě nevím jak, ale udělám to. 

\- konec -

**Author's Note:**

> Ještě mám v úmyslu sepsat pokračování po čtyřech měsících, ve kterém se mimojiné trochu vysvětlí, jak se Severus do Ruska a do spárů Avgusta Dolohova dostal...


End file.
